


Сэндвич, леденец и баскетбол

by Amaryllis133



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Июльский фестиваль, 2014, персонаж месяца - Мидорима Шинтаро, персонаж в лотерее - Мурасакибара Ацуши.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сэндвич, леденец и баскетбол

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Июльский фестиваль, 2014, персонаж месяца - Мидорима Шинтаро, персонаж в лотерее - Мурасакибара Ацуши.

Мидорима не сразу заметил, что за ним наблюдают — слишком увлекся бросками, да и Ацуши, несмотря на рост и массивность, умел быть неподвижным и незаметным, когда хотел. Неслышно подойдя, он встал в дверях, замерев, как памятник самому себе, в голубой толстовке и выцветших драных джинсах. Кепка козырьком назад прятала короткий хвост — не так давно, по слухам, Ацуши решил радикально что-то в себе изменить и начал с отращивания волос, но Мидорима склонялся к мысли, что ему просто надоело заморачиваться стрижкой. «Радикально», «изменить» и Мурасакибара Ацуши не укладывались в одно уравнение.

Из угла рта торчала палочка чупа-чупса, довершая босяцкий образ.

— Зачем пришел? — резко спросил Мидорима; вышло нечаянно, просто копившееся с игры раздражение нашло выход. Чтобы скрыть досаду, он сосредоточился на мяче, выдохнул, отступил на шаг назад и бросил.

Попал.

— Ты много тренируешься, Мидо-чин, — заметил Ацуши, пропустив вопрос мимо ушей. Мяч отскочил от пола в его сторону, мелко простучав, и Ацуши лениво поймал его в ладонь. Подбросил в руке, как пушинку, и снова поймал. — Зачем-то.

Мидорима не нашел лучшего ответа, чем наклониться за следующим мячом, постыдно пряча глаза.

— Для сегодняшней игры тренироваться нужно было еще больше, — выпрямившись, процедил он. — Я испортил целых два броска. А ведь отрыв мог быть двукратный.

Чуть было не добавил: «Перед Акаши неудобно», но вовремя прикусил язык.

Ацуши пожал плечами — почти двухметровое воплощение пофигизма.

— Всё равно же победили.

— Зачем ты пришел? — повторил Мидорима и снова бросил, на этот раз почти без подготовки — отчасти из-за смутного желания впечатлить Ацуши, отчасти потому, что хотелось доказать себе: сегодняшние промахи были случайностью, он может лучше, он умеет лучше, он сейчас покажет лучше.

Дуга оказалась слишком высокой, мяч ударился о щит и чуть было не залетел в кольцо рикошетом, но Мидорима знал, что не залетит, еще когда выпускал его из рук — как и то, что просто не попадет. Черт. Надо спокойнее.

Ацуши будто бы ничего не заметил — или и впрямь не заметил, всё происходящее за пределами игровой площадки его не слишком интересовало. С сожалением причмокнув, он сплюнул в ладонь палочку чупа-чупса. Мидорима иногда поражался, почему он не ест и их тоже — почему бы и нет, пластик не такой питательный, как леденец, но такими зубами еще и не то можно прожевать…

— Ты же написал эссе по истории, Мидо-чин? — протянул Ацуши и смешно сморщил нос. — Написал же, правда? Можно?

История его тоже интересовала не слишком, это знали все, включая преподавателя, и никто не мог с этим ничего поделать — включая, опять же, преподавателя.

— Завтра принесешь, — сдержанно сказал Мидорима. — И перефразируй получше.

Списывание он осуждал — в теории. На практике Ацуши невозможно было отказать. Кисе — можно было, Аомине — просто необходимо, Хайзаки не просил, а остальные в помощи не нуждались, и только перед Ацуши с его прямодушным, бесхитростным «Можно?» все принципы Мидоримы шли вразнос, словно вычислительная машина, которую попросили поделить на ноль.

— Я возьму, — не дожидаясь ответа, Ацуши шагнул к портфелю у стены и запустил руку внутрь. Мидорима слишком поздно осознал, чем это грозит.

— Не трогай!

Опоздал, конечно. Ацуши, удивленно моргнув, вытащил из портфеля тряпичного зеленого зайца.

— Это талисман дня, — с каменным лицом сказал Мидорима. Вся его сила воли ушла на то, чтобы устоять на месте. Если только он засмеется…

Но Ацуши не засмеялся. Покрутил зайца в руках, потом поднял за уши, разглядывая его поближе.

— И зачем он в сумке? — спросил он.

Мидорима скрипнул зубами.

— Талисман дня, сказал же. Гороскоп Оха Асы предсказывает…

— Да нет же, — перебил его Ацуши. — В сумке-то почему? Я не видел его во время игры, особенно когда ты бросал. И не попадал, — добавил он, без подначки, просто как факт.

Интересно, с каких это пор Ацуши стал наблюдать за его, Мидоримы, бросками.

— Не повезло, — сдержанно сказал Мидорима. — Такое бывает. Звезды сложились по-дурацки. И я мало тренировался.

— Поэтому ты всё никак не можешь уйти домой? — Ацуши примостил зайца на ладонь и поднял повыше. Теперь он напоминал бомжеватую Статую Свободы— или скучающего ребенка, и неважно, что почти двухметрового.

— Мидо-чин, он смотрит на тебя с осуждением. Может быть, стоило посадить его на скамейку, чтобы сработало?

— Сработает шило в заднице Аомине, — Мидорима отвернулся ко щиту с кольцом. Приказал себе выбросить из головы всё постороннее — Аомине, Ацуши, зайца, историю, сегодняшнюю игру. Подпрыгнул — уставшие мышцы отозвались ноющей болью, но прицел не сбили.

Мяч лег в кольцо чисто и ровно.

— Какое тебе дело до Дай-чина? — Ацуши задумчиво подергал зайца за ухо. — Можно я оставлю его себе? Он забавный.

Еще одно «Можно?», да что ж такое, почему нельзя просто сказать ему «нет»?

— День всё равно закончился, —Мидорима устало махнул рукой. И в самом деле, пора было переодеваться и домой. — Завтра будет новый день и новый талисман, и завтра он сработает. Я приложу для этого все усилия.

— Просто не прячь его, — серьезно сказал Ацуши. Сунул зайца в карман толстовки, так, что наружу торчала только неуклюже зашитая голова. Мидорима в жизни бы не рискнул носить талисман вот так, напоказ, на виду у всех.

Может быть, действительно зря?

— Там еще сэндвич остался, поищи на дне, — сухо сказал Мидорима и пошел за откатившимся в угол площадки мячом, надеясь, что, перекусив, Ацуши наконец угомонится. За спиной послышались шаркающие шаги, чуть позже — шелест оберточной бумаги и довольное мычание.

— Спасибо, Мидо-чин. Я пошел. Историю принесу завтра утром, хорошо?

— Иди уж, — снова отмахнулся Мидорима. Но не выдержал и оглянулся — успел увидеть выходящего из дверей Ацуши с тетрадью подмышкой, зайцем в кармане и сэндвичем во рту. Непонятно, зачем вообще заходил, на домашние задания он забивал через раз и не стеснялся этого. Вообще ничего не стеснялся, хотя и одежда вечно была ему не впору, и в учебе он отставал сильнее всех, и постоянно что-то жевал, и поговорить с ним было не о чем — книжек он не читал, в кино ходил за компанию, на лекциях спал, и вообще спал много, просыпался только для баскетбола. И конечно, о нём говорили, над ним смеялись, но Ацуши это, казалось, не задевало вовсе. То ли и впрямь недоразвитый, то ли пофигист, то ли познавший дзен.

Но играл, конечно, хорошо.

И никогда не проигрывал.

 

***

 

— Идем же, Шин-чан, — Такао нетерпеливо тянет его за рукав. — Поздравим ребят, пока они не затоптали друг друга на радостях. Как-никак третья победа на Зимнем кубке!

А Мидорима не может оторвать глаз от сгорбленной фигуры на скамейке; ему не нужен орлиный глаз, чтобы рассмотреть тихую истерику Ацуши, отчаянные, полубезумные глаза из-под полотенца, огромные руки, которые беспомощно сжимаются и разжимаются, будто готовясь принять пас. Некрасивая, неприглядная сцена, и хорошо, что больше никто не видит — никому больше нет дела до звезды Ёсена, сегодня в героях дня Сейрин, и заслуженно.

— Я догоню, — бросает Мидорима через плечо и под недоуменный возглас Такао спускается вдоль опустевших уже зрительских рядов на площадку. Ацуши не поднимает головы, когда он проходит мимо — остервенело пытается закрыть сумку, дергает замок, удивительно, что еще не сломал.

— Это всего лишь поражение, — говорит Мидорима. Он не смотрит на Ацуши; он смотрит на сумку, на торчащие из нее полинявшие тряпичные уши, некогда зеленые, и сердце екает, пропуская удар.

Мидорима никогда толком не общался с Ацуши, со времен средней школы даже не видел его и, пожалуй, предпочел бы не видеть и дальше, слишком уж разные они люди. Но уйти просто так не может, и сам не может сказать, почему.

— Брошу баскетбол, — глухо шепчет Ацуши. — Брошу…

— Не дури, — отрезает Мидорима. — Один неудачный день — не причина ставить крест на всех остальных. Будут другие игры, другие шансы. Ты проиграл — значит, ты не сделал всё, что мог.

Ацуши молчит, и только широкие плечи вздрагивают, будто он тащит на них непосильную тяжесть.

— Будут другие игры, — повторяет Мидорима. — И будь добр, в следующий раз постарайся лучше. Не опозорь имя Тейко дважды.

«Перед Акаши неудобно» так и рвется с языка.

— Чего привязался? — недовольно окликает его двенадцатый номер, последний из команды, кто еще не ушел. Подходит, ревниво оттесняет к краю площадки, будто хочет огородить Ацуши от посторонних. — Оставь его в покое. Игра кончилась, выход в той стороне, что непонятного?

— Хорошая была игра, — Мидорима смотрит на него без тени улыбки в глазах. — Надеюсь, не последняя.

И уходит не оглядываясь, туда, где ждет его, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Такао, и, кажется, вслед ему смотрит не одна пара глаз.


End file.
